Usuario discusión:Carlos96
Hola No sere el usuario que mas ayude porque no soy experto α∩gξL Que?' Quiϵrϵs 18:32 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola No sere el usuario que mas ayude porque no soy experto α∩gξL Que?' Quiϵrϵs 18:32 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: MediaWiki Ya debería estar funcionando, ayer tuvimos problemas con el caché, no se recargaba correctamente, pero ya debería estar solucionado. Un consejo, el amarillo tan fuerte molesta a la hora de leer ;-) Saludos,--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 09:46 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Lla Termine Termine el Raimon,La Royal Academy,las 3 niñas,el entrenador de la Royal Academy,ice algunas categorias y hice un articulo en el que e puesto TODAS las tecnicas especiales.Lla tengo 51 Ediciones.¿Puedo ser ya Admin.,Burócrata y Reversor?.Tambien estoy pensando en hacer los EPisodios,ponien el número y poniendo un resumen del Episodio.Saludos-cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף ℓυcнαѕ?? ℓℓαмαмє:נσѕє 10:46 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola He editado un poko el raimon i ire subiendo imagenes.pero tengo esta imagen para la wiki mira http://img707.imageshack.us/img707/9372/inazumaelevenwikia.jpg si quieres la ago mas peque i borro o pongo algunas cosas o la dejamos como esta??[[Usuario:Poder Electrizante|'El Poder']][[Usuario Discusión:Poder Electrizante|'Electrico']] 13:14 2 sep 2010 (UTC) ok Avisare a mucha gente y ara mucho ruido aqui.Sorry era to lo que pasa que estaba como otro user [[Usuario:Poder Electrizante|'El Poder']][[Usuario Discusión:Poder Electrizante|'Electrico']] 12:00 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Soy nuevo en inazuma eleven wiki. Bueno eso soy nuevo e intentare editar muchas páginas un saludo Abedari.(soy chico) ok gracias por decirmelo eso Una cosa.. Como se pone eso de nombre real personaje favorito si lo sabes dimelo porke lo e visto en tu usuario y yo tambien kiero tener eso y tambien como se ponen las plantillas ok gracias por decirmelo eso No me sale la imagen Eso A si otra mas No puedo poner el color se pone solo o de alguna manera especial?? Y pon en lo de personajes el raimon A shanw y los otros que tambien son jugadores del raimon Gracias y la ultima pregunta me puedes dar las plantillas de los personajes? mira... Soy abedari.Que ya llevo mas ediciones que poder electrico y ya me gustaría ser administrador dejalo en mi discusion por favor mira... Soy abedari.Que ya llevo mas ediciones que poder electrico y ya me gustaría ser administrador dejalo en mi discusion por favor y no puedo firmar con mi firma como se ase gracias Reverso? ke es reverso? y dime komo se pone la firma en colores como la tuya de cx y todo eso y te propongo una cosa si llego a 120 ediciones me pones administrador ke asi me motivo y todo es XD abedari1 17:11 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale gracias por decirmelo. si no si ke me ubiera dado un susto [[Usuario:Abedari|[[Usuario:Abedari|''abedari]][[Usuario Discusión:abedari|Habla lo que kieras]]]] 17:31 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale gracias por decirmelo. si no si ke me ubiera dado un susto [[Usuario:Abedari|[[Usuario:Abedari|abedari]][[Usuario Discusión:abedari|Habla lo que kieras]]]] 17:32 9 oct 2010 (UTC) vale ya lo e hecho y dime si 130 ediciones es necesario para acerse administrador y tambien cuantos para acerme burócatra.aber si me sale bien la firma [[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 17:47 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya se ha cambiado [[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 18:24 9 oct 2010 (UTC) no me los quites... no me los quites tio,esque me vino ese aí,como si yo fuera un tonto que no sabe nada de Inazuma Eleven,y soy de los que mas saben de aqui,además,estoy recogiendo recopilación de capítulos nuevos,me lo agradecerás.--[[Usuario:Charizard-1999|'cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף » тнєƒιяєzαя∂']]--[[Usuario Discusión:Charizard-1999|'¿αℓgσ qυє ∂єcιя?]] 20:19 9 oct 2010 (UTC) joder encima de que te ayude,e creado un motón de artículos para ser admin,y ahora coges y me los kitas,y se lo das a otros.Si quieres que te ayude,dimelo en mi disc,pero no asín,es como una especia de venganza.Tio,dame los poderes joder...--[[Usuario:Charizard-1999|'''cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף » тнєƒιяєzαя∂]]--[[Usuario Discusión:Charizard-1999|'¿αℓgσ qυє ∂єcιя?']] 20:42 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Ola Estoy pensando en hacer un proyecto para los capítulos me los voi a descargar y verlos dime si es buena idea ok? [[Usuario:Abedari|''abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 11:34 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale Y tengo la de tecnicas dividirlas en de portero de defensa y de ataque y por ultimo de los institutos y si te das cuenta estas ablando todo en un mensaje formateado y voy a empezar por el de técnicas [[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 11:47 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ola carlos soy euge el q aporto para lo de Axel Blaze, tengo una duda como puedo hacer un aprtado para hacer una informacion y poner un equipo para q lo busquen :O? muchas gracias . charizard esta poniendo las cosas mal Dice que el equipo de segundo rango (tormente de geminis)es más fuerte que épsilon(primer rango ) y dice que épsilon es el portero yo me pongo a editar rapido porke este chico puede ke la lie [[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 20:34 10 oct 2010 (UTC) mira como era.. Como era para cambiarse de imagen?Vamos el avatar [[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 23:17 10 oct 2010 (UTC) no me acordaba Vale pero no me acordba Podria quedar mejor.. en vez de niñas directivos queda mas formal y parece que estamos discriminando yo hago la categoría y tu dime si vale para lo de personajes ok??[[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 10:07 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Oyeeeee Como es para lo que hiciste con lo de Scott Vanian y lo de Scott Scotty Vanian que hiciste algo que quiero saberlo [[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 17:31 12 oct 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANTE An creado un articulo Marc evans ahi poone insultos i como no soy administrador no lo pude borrar por eso te aviso[[Usuario:Poder Electrizante|'PE']] [[Usuario Discusión:Poder Electrizante|'Forever!!]] 17:54 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Me falta 5 ediciones para ser administrador asi que ya estas poniendo Abedari Administrador XD[[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 18:00 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Es que Es que hizo un página que se llamaba Marc evans que trataba de insultos y por eso puse eso [[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 18:04 12 oct 2010 (UTC) 500 es una barvaridad no ve si va ha pasar tiempo hasta que me convierte en administrador XDDDDDD y una cosa Borra lo de God Hand que es mano celestial en inglés y mano celestial ya está creada [[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 18:12 12 oct 2010 (UTC) vale Hoy no puedo porque la han transladado a otro blog pero mañana seguro que te lo doi o si no pasado pero dar te lo voi a dar[[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 18:43 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Mira mi usuario Ahi esta la pagina [[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 18:53 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye No puedo mandarte la página Hola He creado una plantilla:Plantilla:Usuario.Su efecto sería este,fíjate: .Para eso yo he puesto Ciro el macho=Mi nombre de usuario y Ciro=Mi nombre.Si no te gusta la borras xDD --Ciro →En Pokémonpedia ' ',editc. 12:49 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Eske dice Es ke me dice ke no puedo poner páginas en los mensajes de esta wiki pero lo voi a intentar separandolo Pon :animex-series .tk* *El .tk junto hola hola soy nuevo aqui me llamo john y si corrigo algo o escribo algo estare en persona no registrada ok?salu2 hola hola soy nuevo aqui me llamo john y si corrigo algo o escribo algo estare en persona no registrada ok?salu2 hola hola soy nuevo aqui me llamo john y si corrigo algo o escribo algo estare en persona no registrada ok?salu2 ke? Ha Charizard le e insultado pues no me habre dado cuenta espera que le pedo perdón y la página que te e dado funciona? ke? Ha Charizard le e insultado pues no me habre dado cuenta espera que le pedo perdón y la página que te e dado funciona?[[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 20:44 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye.. E visto el mensaje me lo an editado te lo juro ha demás le an quitado mi firma y si a sido mi cuenta a sido mi ermano te lo juro[[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 20:49 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Y encima Y encima mira lo que an puesto en mi usuario joder míralo tú [[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 20:59 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale Es que si van a coger e insultarme pues no veas gracias por animarme seguiere y las ganas que tengo se demuestra las veces que estoy editando bueno aora a conseguir puntoas :D [[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2]] 13:13 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Puntos Mira, estoy primera en la clasificación de puntos tengo 100! ^^ Eso en un solo dia :P [[User:Munchlax-code|•°¤*(Mυη¢нℓaχ)*¤°•']]★ρм∂★[[User talk:Munchlax-code|'☜Sησяℓaχ_aNd_¢HaяIzaя∂☞']] 10:39 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Una cosa Para que sirve los puntos y el blog para descargarte episodios te va bien?? [[Usuario:Abedari|abedari1]][[Usuario Discusión:Abedari|abedari2'']] 09:47 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Una cosita Espero que no te importe que haya hecho una seccion en mi pagina con tecnicas definitivas.α∩gξL Que Quiϵrϵs? 19:31 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola porfavor me llamo Arceus101 y tengo bastante experiencia me gustaria ser administrador Pd: seguramente lo sabras pero para convertir a alguien an administrador tienes que poner: Especial: Niveles de acceso de los usuarios Soy el mejor entrenador! =D 19:18 26 oct 2010 (UTC) acepto hola carlos96 soy pokemonlegendarios el que ha subido la imagen de hadley he visto tu mensaje y me asombra que ya tengo a alguien en quien confiar podemos ser amigosPokemonlegendarios 12:47 29 oct 2010 (UTC)pokemonlegendarios/29/10/10 Pequeño Gracias por el mensaje de que eh reforcado el Remate guiverno ¿¿o era el otro??¡Pero bueno,si tengo 7 años!Lo siento pero no puedo registrarme. necesito fotos de tecnicas de mark Hola: soy nuevo y me gustaria pedir un favor:me gustaria tener fotos de las tecnicas de mark evans,me vale cualquier foto, ya que en internet no aparecen la mayoria de las veces, muchas gracias.Laudon96 18:04 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Soy aiden80 sabes? yo tambien me aburria y vi inazuma eleven pero lo k pasa es k no se crear wikis, bueno yo tuve cuentas en las wikis pero se me borraron asi k se todo sobre cuentas de wikis ah y una cosa ¿como se crean las wikis? Soy nuevo asi k ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa porfi Contesta en mi discusion ¿vale? y gracias por tu ayuda Hola Me podrías ayudar para hacer un plantilla como la tuya. shinyes y dragones 14:54 8 nov 2010 (UTC) la plantilla de perfil. shinyes y dragones 17:12 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Wiki Byron Low Hola quería decirte que tu wiki Byron Low está mal porque el jugador ese se llama Byron Love, así que pues que le cambies el nombre a la wiki o la borres y hagas otra wiki. hola hola buenas soy nuevo y si eso me preguntaba si me podrias ayudar con algunas cosas